Ha valido la pena
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: Para ellos el camino no ha sido fácil, pero, observando el hermoso cielo plagado de estrellas mientras sus manos están entrelazadas, saben que ha valido la pena. Para James Scamander.


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_.

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Dedicado a **James Scamander**. Voy a serte sincera: al principio, cuando me dijeron que me tocabas tú, sentí que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Quiero decir, no me sentía capaz de escribirte algo bueno y que lo disfrutaras, sobre todo escribir de las parejas que pedías. Pero, luego de meditar tus peticiones, y desarrollarlas un poco, la inspiración llegó a mí y salió esto. Realmente me divertí escribiendo esto, y creo que tú fuiste el mejor al que podía regalar, me siento feliz de regalarte. Tal vez no sea tan bueno como si lo escribiera otra persona, pero espero que sean suficientes palabras y sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. ¡Espero que te guste! Te quiero mucho, sobrino :3

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La noche caía, tiñendo delicadamente el cielo de tonalidades más oscuras. Después de una hora aproximadamente el sol se había casi extinguido, y a su alrededor todo estaba tan oscuro como un bote de pintura negra. Lentamente, pequeñas estrellas estaban empezando a aparecer entre las tinieblas, como pequeñas gemas en el techo de una cueva, brillando con una tenue luz que era capaz de iluminar la penumbra que transmitía la noche. El viento se sacudía entre los árboles y los extensos campos de hierba que los rodeaban se veían únicamente como una planicie verde oscura con brillos platinados, sólo un poco más clara que las sombras que se desdibujaban en los campos y eran provenientes de los árboles. Sin embargo, olvidando todas las sombras de este mundo, una red de joyas se extendía en el cielo, y a donde miraras no había más que estrellas. Los maravillados ojos verdes de Astoria observaban el firmamento, y en sus orbes se reflejaban los pequeños puntos brillantes, y daba la impresión de que las estrellas se encontraban dentro de ella misma. Se veía completamente preciosa, con la banda de la galaxia que atravesaba el plano astral dividiendo su pupila.

El cabello de la mujer, castaño con tonalidades a veces más claras o más oscuras, se desparramaba sobre la hierba, pareciendo una pequeña cascada negra, más oscura que la hierba que los rodeaba. El vestido esmeralda que llevaba aquella noche se había arruinado, pero a James no le importaba, porque allí recostada en la hierba se veía más hermosa que todas las protagonistas de belleza infinita que describían en los libros muggles que se encontraban en algún rincón de su habitación. No se le ocurrió otra comparación, porque era sencillamente hermosa. Apartando la mirada del hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante, ellos, la mujer se volteó hacia el joven.

—Es precioso, James. Gracias por traerme aquí—susurró, tan suave y bajo que pareció otro silbido del viento al pasar. El castaño sonrió, mientras que se recostaba al lado de ella, con cuidado de no pisar su cabello. Hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano.

—No es nada: quería que lo vieras. Ya sabes qué bonito es cuando te vienes a nuestra casa, y como hoy la noche estaba despejada, quería mostrártelo—dijo, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al oír la leve risa de Astoria—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?—preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendido. Una chispa, no relacionada con las estrellas, brilló como un patronus en los ojos de la mujer, aunque James no sabía si sería tan benévolo.

—Para nada—comentó ligeramente—solamente me parece curioso que alguien como tú, James Potter, se le ocurra traerme a este lugar tan pacífico y bonito—entre la oscuridad, el muchacho pudo notar que las delicadas y castañas cejas de Astoria se arqueaban dejando paso a una interrogación. En su interior, James se sintió realmente ofendido: que fuera un Gryffindor no significaba que no tenía aprecio por belleza alguna y sólo tuviera en la mente bromas y meterse en problemas. Notando el repentino silencio, la mujer se apresuró a corregir.

—No es lo que piensas. Eres muy detallista y tierno—dijo, aliviando un poco la opresión en el pecho del castaño—sólo que, por ejemplo, en nuestra primera cita me llevaste a Las Tres Escobas—siguió, y el joven Gryffindor agradeció que estuviera oscuro, puesto que sentía que sus mejillas se habían puesto más roja que el cabello de Lily (sólo Astoria sabía cómo hacerlo sonrojar de esa manera, y decía que era muy tierno) —y durante toda la salida estuvimos evitando a que los demás nos vieran y, para completar, tú estabas increíblemente nervioso, rascándote las piernas como un loco—esto último lo dijo con un deje de burla, al mismo tiempo que ahogaba una risa. James se sonrojó más, si era posible. Esa tarde, en las Tres Escobas, mientras estaba con Astoria, había sentido una rara sensación en todo su cuerpo, y, como no sabía… exactamente lo que era, decidió preguntarle a su hermano Albus. Cuando le dijo, su hermano menor se comía un pastelillo que le había sobrado del desayuno y se atragantó con él, riéndose, pero a la vez poniéndose morado, sacando miradas preocupadas de Scorpius mientras éste le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bueno, eso fue hace un año—dijo, avergonzado y tratando de cortar ese hilo de la conversación — ¿Qué chico de 16 años no va a estar nervioso al tener una cita con la mujer más sensual y hermosa de este mundo?— preguntó, acercándosele Astoria y tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación. La mujer se arrimó más hacia él, y James pudo sentir su calor al mismo tiempo que veía su linda cara, enmarcada por mechones castaños que terminaban en ondulaciones perfectas. Luego se rio, y le dio un leve empujón al joven en el hombro. Ya no veían las estrellas: las luces de éstas caían en ellos, pero su brillo ya no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—James, tengo _41 años _y estuve casada, sé lo que tenías ese día en las Tres Escobas—dijo, con un brillo maligno en los ojos. Pero luego sonrió suavemente, demostrando que le parecía tierno e inocente. El muchacho pudo sonreír entre el incendio que ocurría en sus mejillas—y sé que te estás sonrojando: te conozco, Potter.

El Gryffindor no supo si reírse o sonrojarse aún más, pero, independientemente de ello, se acostó de nuevo boca arriba, mirando al hermoso firmamento que se extendía ante ellos. Luego Astoria lo siguió. Se alzaban, en el cielo, luces rojas, azules, amarillas y de otros colores hermosos, como si hubieran rubíes, zafiros, diamantes y citrinos repartidos en la oscura bóveda. Sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras él sonreía como un bobo. Luego Astoria chasqueó la lengua como una señal de disgusto.

—Daphne me va a asesinar. El vestido me lo compró con su dinero, y me dijo que lo cuidara, puesto que tenía la intención de usarlo luego—dijo, con culpabilidad, y James hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

—No te preocupes, sabes que Daphne nos adora a ti y a mí—dijo, regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla—claro, ella me ama más a mí por hacerte mucho más feliz que Malfoy—agregó, riéndose, pero se detuvo ante la mirada recriminatoria de su novia. Inmediatamente la sonrisa se le borró de su cara. El muchacho temió haberla ofendido, y se apresuró a disculparse cuando ella habló primero.

—Te recuerdo, James Sirius Potter Weasley—dijo, y el joven puso todos sus sentidos alerta. Cuando Astoria decía su nombre completo, era para temer—que Draco fue mi esposo muchos años, y fue una persona a la que amé mucho y aún sigo queriendo, por nada tengo un hijo—James gruñó para sí mismo. Amaba mucho a su novia y le hacía feliz que estuvieran juntos, pero no podía evitar mostrarse un poco celoso: Draco Malfoy, el enemigo de su padre, se había casado y _había tenido un hijo_ con la mujer que amaba; por no hablar de los momentos en los cuales Astoria recordaba todo lo que había vivido con el rubio, y cuando le comentaba acerca de las citas que habían vivido el castaño se sentía como el desastre andante que siempre decía su madre que era.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te divorciaste?—preguntó con temor. Su novia rio, y James sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban, con sólo escuchar la melodiosa risa de Astoria.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, James. Simplemente… la magia desapareció, eso es todo—explicó—el amor es raro. El día de mi boda, yo juraba que iría a pasar toda la eternidad con aquél hombre por el que estaba loca, pero sencillamente se fue desvaneciendo a través de los años hasta que ya no quedó nada—dijo, mientras recordaba, con una sonrisa, cómo habían empezado todos los acontecimientos que la llevaron hasta los brazos de James.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astoria se miró en el espejo del baño. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado perfectamente, terminando en unos amigables rizos, que le hacía suaves curvas al resto de su cabello. Su rostro, su cuerpo y sus ojos, observó, parecían no haber envejecido mucho, aunque sus irises daban la impresión de más edad de la que tenía. Se dijo a sí misma que se tranquilizara, pero el espejo le devolvía miradas escépticas hasta que se hartó y le dirigió una fuerte mirada fulminante. Su reflejo tembló un poco, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

Ese día, una apacible mañana de verano, que recibía los vientos cálidos y el perfume de las flores recién salidas de sus capullos, se había decidido a realizar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Durante semanas, se cuestionó si realmente valía la pena, si verdaderamente era importante destruir esa unión que habían cuidado por años y años, borrar los recuerdos de las sonrisas compartidas en las mañanas y los besos en la cama, velados por la suave luz del amanecer. Sonrió con añoranza. ¿Cómo podía el amor solamente desaparecer? Los momentos que había compartido con Draco parecían solamente el recuerdo de un agradable calor en el pecho, borrosos por la luz blanca del sol. No sabía por qué, pero la magia con la que había quedado totalmente enamorada había desaparecido, como los jirones de niebla que sólo aparecían en la benévola madrugada. Aunque ya había tomado una decisión, aún seguía intrigada de cómo habían llegado a aquello, y tenía una lucha consigo misma en la que siempre daba los mismos argumentos. Suspiró. El espejo rodó los ojos.

—Lo voy a hacer—murmuró, decidida. Apretó sus manos, y de su varita salieron unas pocas chispas.

—Entonces hazlo, cariño—le respondió la superficie que la reflejaba, y se ganó una amenazadora mirada por parte de la mujer antes de que ésta cerrara la puerta.

Los pasillos de la mansión estaban bañados en la luz del sol de la mañana, iluminando las sombrías paredes y dándole un toque alegre a la gigante y lujosa edificación. Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara, con un poco de tristeza, mientras sus verdes ojos observaban las paredes que conocía tan bien como su propia mano. Se encaminó, con un valor renovado, pero aun así lentamente, hacia el estudio de su esposo. Los pasos resonaban en el silencioso camino, y cada vez que daba un aso sentía como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se hiciera más denso y pesado.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de un cálido color caoba, la cual contrastaba con las tonalidades frías que decoraban el pasillo, aunque las cortinas abiertas le daban un aire mucho menos siniestro. La madera fue una elección de los dos: Astoria recordaba esa tarde, llena de risas y peleas con sonrisas a punto de escapar de los labios. Ahora las únicas risas que se escuchaban eran las de Scorpius leyendo las cartas de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Acompañada de un sonoro suspiro, le dio vuelta al picaporte dorado de la puerta y entró.

El estudio era una habitación espaciosa e iluminada. Las estanterías se encontraban llenas de libros de diversos títulos, que levitaban en el aire cuando su esposo los necesitaba, deslizándose perezosamente como una pluma en el aire. Las cortinas estaban abiertas al sol veraniego, y en el escritorio había varias cosas dispersadas en su superficie. Los grises ojos de Draco se levantaron apenas puso un pie en la habitación. Había estado a punto de regañarla y preguntarle por qué lo interrumpió, hasta que vio que era Astoria la que entraba en el estudio. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, y se le hizo un nudo al estómago de la mujer.

—Hola, Astoria—saludó, mientras su sonrisa se expandía y se levantaba de la silla para caminar hacia su esposa— ¿Qué pasó, que vienes para acá? ¿Scorpius hizo algo?—una chispa infinitesimal de diversión brilló en sus fríos ojos, haciéndole ver a la castaña que le daba gracia que no pudiera controlar a su hijo. Estuvo a punto de refutarle ese punto, cuando recordó lo que estaba decidida por hacer y la razón por la cual había interrumpido al hombre.

—Draco—lo llamó, con el tono más serio que pudo emplear—yo… tenemos que hablar—dijo, tratando de que la voz no le titubeara. La sonrisa se le esfumó de la cara y la chispa de diversión se extinguió de sus orbes grises, para ser reemplazada por una expresión de preocupación. Para otra persona, Draco sólo estaría serio, pero ella era la única que sabía leerlo de esa manera. Eso siempre le había causado orgullo, pero por una vez le dio tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, aumentando su preocupación al encontrarse con el silencio de su esposa. Astoria suspiró en su interior, llenándose de valor. No sé sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle a Draco, alguien que desde el momento en que se comprometieron siempre la había amado, quien la había apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que podía, que quería divorciarse. «Y esta es la razón por la cual no soy Gryffindor», pensó. Pero ya estaba allí, y no podía detenerse, no podía resignarse a seguir casada con alguien sólo por lástima, a quien en un momento había amado, a pesar de que la llama de aquél amor ya se hubiera extinguido.

—Draco…—dijo, respirando profundamente—yo… quiero decir… mira…—Astoria se rehusó a seguir titubeando de aquella manera, separando las palabras sin coherencia alguna. Se dijo que si lo decía de una vez, sería más fácil explicarle luego las razones al hombre a su lado, quien la examinaba, intentando adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba—Draco, esto lo he estado pensando por semanas y semanas, y finalmente he llegado a esta conclusión. Lo que hemos recorrido ha sido maravilloso, pero para mí el amor ya se apagó. Quiero divorciarme.

Lo había dicho. Para ayudarse, había cerrado los ojos, y, cuando los abrió, el rubio estaba en shock, con sus ojos grises salidos de las órbitas, y agarrándose la cabeza, al tiempo que se despeinaba el elegante cabello platinado. Al ver que le dirigía la mirada de nuevo, Draco la observó, con ojos suplicantes, y Astoria se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose para abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero como lo haría un amigo, no un amante.

— ¿P-por qué?— titubeó, y fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios. Luego, pareció que recuperaba la compostura lentamente, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, sorprendidos y suplicantes— ¿Acaso estás confundida? ¿Mi madre te hizo algo? ¿Encontraste… a alguien más?

Astoria se quedó callada un minuto. El hombre la miraba, suplicante y ansioso por saber las respuestas, pero lo único que sonaba entre ellos dos era el viento moviéndose con pereza entre los verdes árboles del jardín. De repente, la mujer vio con el rabillo del ojo una figura que se movía, y sus ojos verdes observaron el cuadro limpio y pulcro que el hombre tenía en su escritorio: la foto del día de su boda. Se encontraban jóvenes, y la fotografía los mostraba a ellos sonriendo ante la cámara, llenos de felicidad, en la que posteriormente Draco la abrazaba y la acercaba hacia él. El fotógrafo había logrado captar perfectamente el momento en el cual los dos se dirigían una mirada de infinito amor y se besaban. Pensó tristemente que eso nunca más se volvería a repetir.

—No, Draco, no he encontrado a nadie más—respondió, con sinceridad. Una luz de esperanza se dibujó en sus ojos grises—es sólo que… es como si la magia hubiera desaparecido. Simplemente, el amor se esfumó en el aire, y no sé a dónde se fue. Todavía me importas y te quiero, pero solamente como un amigo. Antes te amaba con toda mi alma, pero ya… ya no. Yo también me lo pregunto: ¿cómo puede el amor sólo desaparecer? No lo sé, Draco. Sólo sé que ya no estamos destinados más el uno al otro, y yo no quiero estar casada con alguien a quien no amo, y estoy segura que me comprendes.

Un silencio se extendió entre los dos, tan largo que a Astoria le preocupó que el rubio tuviera un ataque. Pero luego de un rato, el hombre suspiró, cansado, y la castaña por un momento creyó ver sus ojos iridiscentes. Las manos de él agarraron las de ella, delicadas y blancas, y finalmente habló.

—Astoria, tú… tú eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y la más importante. Me has comprendido como nadie, me has dado un hermoso hijo y hemos compartido los momentos de amor más puros que yo podría imaginar—dijo, y cada vez separaba más las palabras, como si hubiera algo que le trancara la garganta y dificultara que las frases salieran—Yo… yo te sigo amando— y la voz se le rompió. La mujer se tuvo que morder el labio más fuerte. Draco se sentó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos: allí sobresalía el anillo que los unía a los dos. En la mano de Astoria había una copia idéntica, y se preguntó, por última vez, si valía la pena romper esa bonita unión que los dos habían logrado y construido. Y por primera vez, un firme "sí" apareció inmediatamente en su cabeza. Después de un rato, el hombre se paró de nuevo y fue hacia ella— ¿No podríamos quedarnos juntos hasta que encuentres a alguien?— suplicó, pero la castaña negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que los rizos rebotaran con delicadeza en su espalda.

—Creo que entenderás que nada va a ser lo mismo entre nosotros dos, y no podemos fingir ni hacer tal descaro—explicó, mientras su voz se volvía un susurro. Draco tomó de nuevo sus manos entre las suyas y asintió lentamente. Se veía el dolor en sus ojos, pero él la amaba lo suficiente para dejarla ir y que encontrara la felicidad con otra persona.

—Quiero que sepas, Astoria, que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti y puedes volver cuando quieras, aunque sólo seamos amigos, y si necesitas dinero no dudes en pedirme, porque yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que quieras—dijo, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella. Una tímida sonrisa floreció en su rostro—si consigues a alguien, quiero conocerlo inmediatamente, y si no te hace feliz sólo dime y ya verá quién es Draco Malfoy—una ligera risa salió de los labios de Astoria, y el alivio se extendió en ella, desatándose el nudo que se le había formado al principio en el estómago. Se irían a divorciar, y la mujer podría sentirse de nuevo bien y sin ninguna atadura, formando una buena amistad con su ex esposo. De repente, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, y una incógnita que no había aparecido hasta entonces surgió del agradable silencio.

— ¿Qué haremos con Scorpius? ¿Cuándo se lo diremos?—preguntó, y a Draco también se le desdibujó la pequeña sonrisa que había despertado en su rostro.

—Yo me podría quedar con él, y tú vienes a visitarnos—ofreció el hombre y Astoria asintió, pero eso no era lo que realmente la preocupaba. ¿Cuándo le dirían a su hijo de 13 años que sus padres se irían a separar? Repentinamente, alguien tocó la puerta, y Draco recuperó su amargada voz habitual, pensando que sería algún sirviente, indicándole que pasara.

Un joven rubio, casi idéntico al hombre que se encontraba en la habitación, pasó. Era alto, apuesto aún en sus rasgos infantiles, pero claramente ya dejando esa etapa atrás. Un tímido niño, detrás de él, también se acercó, y los saludó con una breve seña. A Draco y Astoria se les trancaron las palabras en la garganta, y tras un breve intercambio de miradas, obtuvieron la silenciosa decisión de decirle ahora: mientras más pasara el tiempo se les haría más difícil confesarlo.

—Hola Scorpius—saludó la mujer con una sonrisa—no sabía que ibas a venir, Albus—el joven de ojos verdes brillantes, como su padre, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Draco también lo saludó, un poco más seco. Al ser el hijo de su enemigo en Hogwarts –una rivalidad que Astoria consideraba muy infantil- le tenía un poco de resentimiento, pero había aprendido a tolerarlo, y al pasar el tiempo resultó que el niño le caía muy bien: era un Slytherin inteligente, educado, un poco reservado, pero siempre disfrutaba de una buena broma. Draco suspiró, agarrándose de su escritorio.

—Scorpius…tu madre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte—empezó, con dificultad, y la mujer sintió el impulso de cerrar sus ojos, no quería ver la cara de su pequeño cuando su esposo le dijera que se irían a divorciar. A pesar del tono serio del hombre, la cara del joven rubio se iluminó.

—Oh, qué bueno… Albus…—en el momento en el que hacía énfasis en el nombre del joven a su lado, se paró, puesto que tuvo que agarrar del brazo al otro chico para que no huyera, quien parecía atemorizado por la mirada que tenían los grises ojos de Draco—… y yo, tenemos que decirles algo muy importante, también.

Astoria y Draco intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, pero decidieron seguir con su plan. Seguramente Scorpius les iría a decir algo relacionado al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, y por ello Albus estaba nervioso. Tal vez él era un nuevo miembro, y el rubio de casi 14 años había aguardado el momento justo para darle la sorpresa a sus padres, tal como si fuera un niño pequeño (la mujer lo seguía viendo como tal).

—Bueno, hijo…—comenzó el hombre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Scorpius. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al joven Malfoy, y el pelinegro dejó de forcejear, notando que lo que seguía era serio. Pareció que Draco no podía continuar, y la castaña lo comprendió: aún le causaba dolor la decisión que acababan de hacer y lo que ella quería hacer.

—Tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar, cariño—dijo la mujer, cerrando los ojos repentinamente, creyendo que no podría seguir. Scorpius se separó bruscamente de su padre, y posteriormente intercambiaba la mirada entre su madre y su padre, con el escepticismo en su rostro. Albus intentaba acercarse a él, pero repentinamente el rubio se enfrentó al hombre, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su madre.

— ¡¿Fueron los abuelos, verdad?! Papá, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡Sabes que la amas! ¡Yo los he visto! Las sonrisas, las miradas, cuando se entrelazan las manos… ¿por qué se van a divorciar?—gritó, y Draco pareció aún más dolido. Astoria se mordió, de nuevo, el labio inferior. El Potter parecía avergonzado por estar allí en ese momento y preocupado por su amigo, pero el rubio estaba hecho una furia. La mujer se acercó a su hijo.

—Cariño… fui yo la que le pidió el divorcio a tu padre—aclaró, y toda la furia que había en los orbes grises de su hijo se transformó en confusión. Se apresuró a explicar, ante la triste mirada de su, próximamente, ex esposo— yo antes lo amaba, créeme, y lo sigo amando, pero no de la misma manera—explicó lo mejor que pudo, soportando la mirada confusa de su hijo. Scorpius ahora parecía desorientado, y la furia mezclada con la impotencia se esparcía en sus ojos. Otro silencio se extendió nuevamente y, sorprendentemente, fue Draco quien lo cortó.

—Hijo, ¿qué era lo que nos ibas a decir?—preguntó amablemente, y Astoria se separó de su hijo al mismo tiempo que éste le dirigía la mirada a su padre, y, además de todos los sentimientos descritos anteriormente, se veía tristeza y decepción.

—No, ya no hace falta, no tiene importancia decirlo—dijo, con la voz apagada. Albus lo miró con la preocupación chispeando en sus ojos, que eran como dos brillantes esmeraldas. Scorpius salió furiosamente del estudio, seguido por el joven Potter, que les hizo una educada seña de despedida y se fue corriendo en busca de su amigo. Un silencio se extendió entre Astoria y Draco, tan largo que parecía una planicie eterna. Luego, la mujer le puso la mano en el hombro del hombre, y miró su rostro: el rubio parecía por fin haber tirado todas sus barreras, y su rostro tenía una tristeza que le dolía en el corazón.

—No te preocupes, él lo entenderá, es un chico inteligente—le dijo, aunque también lo decía para convencerse a sí misma—y tú eres un buen padre—otro silencio se extendió entre los dos, pero menos largo. Luego, las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio.

— ¿Me puedo quedar con tu anillo, Astoria?—preguntó, y la castaña primero lo miró sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió cálidamente, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba el aro de plata decorado con esmeraldas que envolvía su dedo.

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo, mientras le dejaba el delicado arte en la mano de Draco. Muchos años antes, él le había entregado el anillo, y emocionada Astoria había saltado a sus brazos, diciéndole que sí. Ahora, la mujer le devolvía la joya que por bastante tiempo se había aferrado a su mano. Al notar la tristeza en el rostro de su ex marido, le abrazó, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda, y pudo notar las gotas de agua que caían con ligereza en su camisa, y que surcaban el rostro de Draco Malfoy como cristalinos arroyos que acababan en cascadas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— ¿Cómo te fue en casa de Malfoy, Al? ¿Te recibió bien? ¿Le pudieron decir?—preguntó con preocupación Harry, observando el triste rostro de su hijo. Mientras ponía la comida en la mesa, Ginny veía a su hijo con desasosiego, mientras éste jugueteaba con el vaso aún vacío y la mirada clavada en el suelo. James y Lily miraban al Slytherin con más preocupación que sus padres, pero ya se habían rendido en preguntarle qué había pasado. Ante la pregunta de su padre, Albus levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que llegó a su casa, y finalmente abrió la boca para hablar.

—No nos fue bien, papá. Nos fue terrible—dijo, aumentando la angustia de su familia. Todos observaban, expectantes, a que el chico hablara, y aunque la comida estaba servida nadie la tocaba. Albus pareció que tomó valor para hablar otra vez—El señor Malfoy nos recibió perfectamente, papá, la verdad es que fue muy amable. El problema no fue ese—explicó, intrigando aún más a su familia. Ginny arqueó una ceja, confusa, y James pensó qué podría haber sucedido mal, pero Harry y Lily esperaban pacientemente a que el chico hablara—fuimos al estudio del señor Malfoy, donde se encontraban él y Astoria… Scorpius estaba emocionado, y estábamos a punto de decirle acerca de nuestra relación…pero el señor Malfoy le dijo a su hijo que tenía que decirle algo importante. Entonces…entonces le dijo… que él y Astoria se iban a divorciar—dijo, articulando las palabras con dificultad, y la preocupación pintada en sus orbes esmeraldas.

Su madre hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras su padre parecía muy intrigado y sorprendido, e incluso en shock. James escupió el agua que se había empezado a beber, haciendo un arco de gotas de agua sobre todos los presentes, y la joven pelirroja, sin embargo, parecía preocupada, y entendía la tristeza de su hermano.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo está Scorpius?—preguntó con alarma, y el joven pelinegro le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza y preocupación.

—Ése es el problema. Scorp está muy mal, no lo entiende, y menos que haya sido Astoria la que haya pedido el divorcio…

— ¡¿Astoria fue la que pidió el divorcio?!—preguntó exaltada la mujer pelirroja. Harry parecía igual de desconcertado: los dos se lo esperaban del rubio, pero de la dulce y bonita Astoria, jamás. El Potter del medio asintió lentamente, y Ginny sintió compasión del joven Malfoy. Comprendió completamente la angustia de su hijo por su novio —Cariño, ¿por qué no invitas a Scorpius?—preguntó, un poco más tranquila. A Albus se le iluminó el rostro, y se fue a la chimenea para agarrar la red flu: Scorpius siempre tenía la de la Mansión Malfoy abierta para que el chico fuera a visitarlo. Luego de que se fuera, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pobre chico, debe de estar muy mal. ¿Qué habrá hecho Malfoy para que Astoria le pidiera el divorcio?—preguntó abiertamente, y James se encogió de hombros, pero parecía preocupado por su pequeño cuñado. Lily rodó los ojos, pensando en qué tontería podría haber hecho el famoso Draco Malfoy, mientras Ginny los apuraba para que comieran.

—Podríamos averiguar qué es, para ayudarlos a reconciliarse—ofreció James, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que se metía un pedazo de pan en la boca. Su padre lo miró con la aprobación brillando en sus ojos verdes, pero su esposa negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes no saben acerca de las relaciones—Harry la miró con escepticismo, demostrando que la idea era buena, y la mujer suspiró con fastidio—muy bien, muy bien, la idea está bien. Pero los apoyaré sólo por Scorpius—aclaró, y luego se oyó claramente el chasquido de la lengua de Lily en desaprobación.

—Lily, princesa, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó su padre mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro, y la niña rodó los ojos ante el apodo que le ponía su padre, sacudiéndose para deshacerse de la mano de su padre. Una punzada de dolor atravesó los ojos de Harry, y Ginny fulminó con la mirada a su hija.

—Es un mal plan. Mejor es que los dejen tranquilos. Queremos a Scorp, lo apreciamos mucho y queremos que sea feliz con Al, pero si Astoria quiere divorciarse, será por algo—sentenció, pero James negó con la cabeza.

—Será porque Malfoy hizo una tontería que la hizo tomar esa radical decisión—dijo, terminando la frase que su hermana dejó al aire. El pelinegro asintió, acorde con su hijo.

—James, tú vas por Astoria y yo por Malfoy. Vamos a ver si puedo hacerlo entrar en razón—decidió Harry. Las dos pelirrojas lo miraron con sorpresa y pesimismo, sabiendo que ésa combinación no iría a funcionar. De repente, una ligera luz verde se reflejó en el comedor y supieron por las nubecillas de ceniza que Albus y Scorpius habían llegado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El metro de Londres era grande y confuso, pero generalmente agradable si no ibas en hora pico. Al pasar los años, el sistema se había hecho cada vez más extenso, pero a la vez más cómodo. Los asientos, que normalmente eran acolchados, tenían divertidos diseños estampados en los cojines, y los trenes asignados a las líneas del exterior de la ciudad eran más espaciosos e, irónicamente, venían mucho más vacíos que los del centro, los cuales eran los más pequeños en toda la ciudad. Si bien a James siempre la había parecido un poco extravagante la idea de una construcción de metal movible que llevara a muchos muggles, admitía que era útil, y adoraba pasársela allí cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Observar los oscuros túneles en vez del nublado y contaminado cielo de la capital inglesa era mucho mejor para él, sin mencionar que no tenía que soportar el ruido del tráfico y las horrorosas cornetas muggles.

El tren se detuvo en la estación anterior al destino del castaño, y la grabadora soltó el habitual discurso que hacía cada vez que llegaban a una estación. Una curiosa niña veía con interés el gigantesco mapa de todas las líneas y estaciones en la extensa ciudad, el cual constantemente tenía que ser renovado para agregar una nueva estación, o, en su defecto, el comienzo de una nueva línea. James sonrió, observando a la pequeña muggle, pero su mente estaba ocupada recordando todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores. Su padre había ido, acompañado por Scorpius, a la mansión Malfoy a ver al progenitor de éste último. Al principio, el rubio, furioso porque su hijo trajera a su mayor enemigo, intentó echarlo, pero se calló cuando repentinamente Harry se paró, firme y calmado, a preguntarle acerca del divorcio con Astoria. La cara de Draco, tal como le describió Scorpius, se «descompuso» totalmente, dejando paso a una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos que se había negado a mostrar antes a su previamente esposa. Luego de eso, Potter y Malfoy tuvieron una tranquila charla en los cómodos asientos en una cálida sala de estar, que estaba decorado con un sencillo, pero magnífico candelabro, en el cual la luz se reflejaba en los vidrios, enviando la calidez que envolvía la habitación. Harry, escuchando la explicación de Malfoy, no se movió de su plan original, mandando a su hijo a que hablara con la bruja de ojos verdes. Lo que deseaba su padre era arreglar todo lo más rápido que pudiera, no queriendo que la prensa se enterara, y la noticia estuviera en la primera plana de alguna revista o periódico. James se levantó del asiento mientras el tren se paraba, y la niña que examinaba el mapa con curiosos ojos perdía el equilibrio y trastabillaba, al no estar sujetando ningún tubo o agarradero.

La razón por la cual el mayor de los Potter tomaba el metro era que, al contrario de la mayoría de las veces que iba al sistema londinense, Astoria, según la información de Draco, se había mudado temporalmente a una pequeña residencia en la ciudad, la cual quedaba cerca de la estación. Al principio se sorprendieron de que una mujer de tan noble ascendencia quisiera alquilar un apartamento muggle, pero luego comprendieron la decisión: se mantenía lejos de Malfoy, los reporteros o cualquier otra persona que pudiera incomodarla con el asunto del divorcio. En teoría, no se había ido con su hermana, Daphne, ya que ella se había ido de viaje con su esposo, y sus padres habían fallecido tiempo atrás. Saliendo del tren y encontrándose con la vacía estación, a excepción de las pocas personas que salían, dirigiéndose como autómatas a las escaleras que llevaban al mundo exterior. En un momento, James creyó ver vagamente una figura resaltando sobre todas las demás, moviéndose con gracia y delicadeza hacia el metro, como si se fuera a quedar allí para siempre hasta que ella se montara.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que sus pies se estaban moviendo, corriendo hacia el tren. « ¡Tienes que buscar a Astoria!» le recordó su cerebro, pero su cuerpo le hizo caso omiso. Apenas las puntas más despeinadas de su cabello habían traspasado la puerta del "subterráneo"¹, como le llamaban los muggles de la ciudad, cuando una breve ráfaga de aire se extinguía, indicándole que las puertas se habían cerrado. El castaño suspiró, buscando desesperadamente a la persona que lo había hecho meterse de nuevo en el vagón, y esperando que no fuera alguna extraña alucinación. Sus pardos ojos la encontraron, unos pasos más adelante, sentada sola en un asiento para dos², leyendo un libro, que para sus ojos estaba oculto, pues lo tenía sobre sus piernas. Un extraño impulso lo llevó a sentarse al lado de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos observaban maravillados la figura que tenía delante de él. La mujer –porque sólo podía ser una mujer viendo la edad de sus ojos, aunque de apariencia lucía como una joven de su edad- tenía un cabello castaño que le caía en delicados rizos, aproximadamente a la altura de media espalda. Su piel pálida contrastaba con el tono avellana de su cabellera, pero se veía aún más hermosa así, ya que ello hacía que sus verdes ojos resaltaran. James miró, asombrado, cómo sus ojos parecían un bosque visto desde la suave y fresca hierba, en donde los rayos dorados del sol traspasan os espacios entre las hojas, que parecen formar una pared, tocando con dedos de oro la grama cubierta en sombra. No se le ocurrió otra comparación para ello, porque eran tan magníficos, al menos para él, que no podían describirse en palabras: sólo podías observarlos con la boca abierta. El cuello de ella tenía la curva perfecta y su cuerpo era esbelto y grácil, vestido con una ligera blusa de verano, vaqueros y elegantes botas. Las delicadas manos blancas sostenían con firmeza el libro, en el cual su mirada se perdía y se concentraba en las palabras impresas con profunda tinta negra en fondo blanco. De repente, la mujer sonrió, seguramente divertida por algún pensamiento del libro, y su sonrisa era blanca, perfecta y hermosa: James se deleitaba con sólo verla, e, inconscientemente, sonrió también, riéndose. La persona a su lado se volteó, intrigada, y a él le dieron ganas de haber traído la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Volteó hacia el otro lado, acomodándose disimuladamente su descontrolado y rebelde pelo castaño, que era todo lo contrario al arreglado y hermoso de la mujer.

James creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo el rostro de ella se iluminaba con una sonrisa. El muchacho tuvo que agarrar todo el valor que su corazón Gryffindor albergaba para dirigirle una palabra a la castaña a su lado.

—Hola—saludó, procurando no titubear—eh… mi nombre es James, mucho gusto—«Idiota» se reprendió mentalmente, queriéndose dar una bofetada « ¿Quién le va a saludar a un extraño en el metro que te dice "hola"? ¡Serás idiota, James Potter!» Extrañamente, al contrario de lo que decían sus pensamientos, la mujer le respondió, regalándole otra sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro.

—El placer es todo mío, James. Mi nombre es Anna—dijo, presentándose. El muchacho soltó una sonrisa temblorosa, prometiendo que luego buscaría a Astoria, no ahora.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu apellido?— preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de diversión, retomando confianza. A veces, en Hogwarts, le gustaba coquetear un poco, pero no era ningún mujeriego, aunque no negaba que, de alguna u otra manera, se divertía un poco. Anna lo miró, con una chispa luminosa de diversión en sus ojos, que parecía un juguetón rayo de sol que había traspasado la pared de hojas verdes.

—Disculpa, James, pero tú no me has dado tu apellido y fuiste el que se presentó primero—dijo. La confianza del chico cayó en picada. Se sentía inseguro diciendo Potter: un apellido no muy común, aunque famoso entre magos, y aunque la mujer fuera una muggle, no se quería arriesgar. Dijo el primer apellido que se le apareció en la mente.

—Es Pérez, James Pérez—respondió. Se reprendió a sí mismo, de nuevo, ¡ni siquiera lo pronunciaba bien! Anna soltó una risa ahogada. Él fingió ofenderse, pensando que un muggle normal lo haría si se ofendieran de su apellido. La mujer luego se disculpó con la mirada.

— ¡Perdona! Es que me parece un poco graciosa la pronunciación, más nada. ¿Eres latino, no? Tienes pinta, con esos ojos avellana y cabello castaño—dijo, y James realmente se ofendió un poco, esta vez, sólo que no lo hizo mostrar. Generalmente se sentía un poco mal al tener cabello y ojos marrones, ya que era "un color común". Aun así, no se hizo intimidar.

—No, no soy latino, pero mi abuelo viene de… de España—explicó, diciendo el primer país que se le ocurrió, en el cual hablaban español. Anna pareció un poco desilusionada.

—Entonces me imagino que no sabrás español…— comentó ligeramente. Las puertas del metro se abrieron, y el muchacho se preguntó seriamente cuántas estaciones habrían pasado. Rápidamente un miedo se apoderó de él: que Anna se bajara del tren y luego ya no la encontrara de nuevo. Arrastró las palabras velozmente, que salieron como flechas de su boca.

—Así que… ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?—preguntó. «Eso sí fue estúpido» pensó «esta ciudad es inmensa y yo le voy a preguntar si es nueva». Afortunadamente, para su suerte, Anna asintió. A James, por fin, le llegó la mejor idea de todas.

— ¿Qué te parece si te muestro Londres? Tal vez sea una ciudad asquerosamente contaminada, pero tiene sus partes hermosas—comentó, cruzando los dedos para que aceptara. La mujer le regaló una sonrisa, y el chico no supo si interpretarlo como una negativa o una positiva.

—Sí, no veo el problema— respondió tranquilamente. Una sonrisa se ensanchó cada vez más en la cara de James. Estaba loco, sí, invitando a una casi desconocida a mostrarle Londres, pero podía ser un buen guía cuando se lo proponía, y se determinó a conocerla.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron, y el muchacho la tomó de la mano, tomándola por sorpresa, y arrastrándola con fuerza para que se apurara a salir rápidamente del metro.

— ¡Primera parada: Westminster!—gritó animadamente, haciendo que la mujer se riera. «Mañana busco a Astoria» se dijo. Se iba a meter en problemas con su padre por no cumplir su misión, pero no le importaba. Tomaron la dirección contraria para llegar a la estación de Green Park e ir rápidamente a Westminster.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Yo siempre pensé que era mucho más grande—admitió Anna, observando el Parlamento y el Big Ben. La construcción, oxidada por el tiempo, aún tenía cierto brillo antiguo, y las cerámicas blancas del reloj junto a los pedazos dorados seguían brillando con triunfo como antaño. James se vio identificado con la mujer a su lado: los muggles siempre hablaban con gloria de la edificación, pero cuando le dio curiosidad y fue a verla, realmente se desilusionó. Apenas superando en altura a el Parlamento a su lado, no rozaba con la punta ni las nubes más bajas. Sin embargo, los turistas lo veían con maravilla, y pululaban de un lado a otro tomando fotos, aprovechando el buen día. Las nubes se separaban de tal manera que se veían trazos azules del cielo, y eran tan blancas como algodones esparcidos en el cielo, en vez de ser un muro gris que cubría la ciudad como una media esfera.

—Créeme, yo también—comentó James, apoyándose en el borde del puente que iba directo al Parlamento. El Támesis, oloroso, sucio y lleno de barcos repletos de turistas, fluía debajo de ellos, mientras los carros transitaban al lado de las aceras, donde la gente caminaba apurada, metida en sus propios asuntos. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba el _London Eye_, junto a la casa del terror: los extranjeros hacían una larga, pero rápida fila que iba hacia las dos atracciones. Eran relativamente nuevas, pero el muchacho no tenía la menor intención de llevar a Anna a hacer una cola y meterla en una de esas raras cosas muggles; si querían ver desde lo alto, que se montaran en una escoba. De la entrada de la casa del terror salió corriendo una muchacha, completamente asustada, con el terror brillando en sus ojos y el cabello despeinado: sus gritos perforaban el aire, y las personas que hacían la cola se empezaron a asustar. Sin embargo, luego de ver que sólo era un susto, se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron a esperar de nuevo en la cola para entrar a la atracción. Los guías también se encogieron de hombros, pero dos muchachos salieron corriendo de la entrada persiguiendo a la chica, y se pusieron a su lado, aunque ella gritaba y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Uno de ellos la abrazó. La mujer al lado de James miró con atención la escena. Al castaño le pareció hermoso, y todo, pero los gritos de la muchacha eran simplemente atronadores.

—Esa muchacha grita como banshee—murmuró. Anna lo miró con sorpresa, y James sintió que enrojecía: no había pensado que la mujer oiría (y su reacción era común, según lo que le decía su padre, decir esas cosas entre muggles era anormal).

— ¿Qué acabas de…?—preguntó, pero fue interrumpida por otra mujer, mayor que ella que venía corriendo hacia ellos. Parecía descontrolada, furiosa, sus ojos chispeaban enojo y hasta su cabello estaba despeinado. Era hermosa, pero con ese aspecto, James se preguntó seriamente si era alguna persona ebria que le acababa de romper el novio, y ahora quería zambullirse en el Támesis. Sin embargo, Anna la veía con sorpresa y confusión.

— ¡Astoria!— gritó la mujer, mirando a la castaña a la derecha del muchacho, y James abrió la boca en sorpresa. « ¡Realmente está borracha!» pensó, pero la sorpresa no le dejaba reaccionar y decirle a la mujer rubia que se fuera. ¿Acaso había dicho "Astoria"?

— ¿Daphne?—preguntó con confusión la castaña a su lado. La mujer se le acercó y la abrazó, y ahora el enojo en sus ojos se convirtió en preocupación con una mezcla de alivio. La rubia suspiró con alivio, separándose de la más joven.

—Cuando me enteré de tu divorcio con Draco… ¡tuve que volver enseguida, Astoria! ¿Qué te hizo el maldito bastardo?—Anna/Astoria (James ya no estaba seguro y observaba en silencio la escena con el cerebro colapsándole), le susurró algo, y Daphne escuchó con cuidado. Luego la miró con tristeza.

—Te dije que no era bueno que te casaras con él. ¡Es un Malfoy! Pero en fin, lo bueno es que al fin te separaste de él y fin de la historia. ¡Lo único que lamento de ese divorcio es el pobre Scorpius!—dijo, y la castaña rodó los ojos al principio, pero se mantuvo de acuerdo con la última exclamación. Por fin, James pudo reaccionar, y miró con ojos desorbitados a la mujer que había llevado allí, quien pareció acordarse de que él existía. La pregunta que realizó en ese momento, el muchacho la consideró la más estúpida, pero importante, de su vida.

— ¿Astoria… Greengrass?—ahora fue el turno de las dos mujeres sorprenderse, aunque Daphne frunció el ceño. Astoria susurró algo como "Ya con lo de la banshee sospeché…", pero la rubia, en vez de dirigirse a él, lo hizo hacia la más joven.

— ¿Quién es él y por qué estaba contigo?— preguntó, con el desafío brillando en sus orbes. James se atemorizó, sintiéndose amenazado, y tragó saliva. La expresión de la cara de Daphne realmente era aterradora, y hasta el más Gryffindor saldría corriendo con la cola entre las patas. Mientras tanto, los ruidos de la ciudad los rodeaban, y las nubes se empezaban a unir de nuevo, formando la habitual pared de cemento gris.

—Él es… bueno, ya no sé quién realmente es—respondió Astoria, con una risa ahogada. La rubia la miró con un poco de sorpresa, pero la castaña retomó la palabra—me dijo que se llamaba James Pérez, pero considerando que yo tampoco le dije mi verdadero nombre, es comprensible que lo haya hecho—hasta Daphne sonrió con el apellido "Pérez", y el castaño sintió, de nuevo, que sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí. Antes de arruinar el buen humor de la mayor, se apresuró a responder.

—Mi nombre sí es James, pero mi apellido es Potter—confesó, dejando paso a la inmensa sorpresa de parte de las dos mujeres. Luego, Daphne profirió con cierto deje de burla.

—Se parece a su padre—comentó. Astoria parecía un poco conmocionada, seguramente comparándolo con Albus. Realmente, James y la castaña nunca se habían visto antes, y por ello la confusión y el engaño. Aun así, el Potter deseaba conocer mejor a la mujer: ya no le importaba lo de Draco y ella, y no se sentía muy capaz de hablarle acerca de ello. La Slytherin más joven le sonrió.

—Bueno, James _Potter_—dijo, con un poco de burla, pero riéndose. Detrás de ella, Daphne los veía con una expresión extraña, como de nostalgia y felicidad—fue un gusto conocerte, y que me mostraras el impresionante Big Ben—agregó, con el sarcasmo azotando sus palabras. Se volteó y se fue al lado de su hermana, pero James, en un impulso, le tomó la mano.

—Oye… me preguntaba, ¿nos volveremos a ver?—preguntó, con un poco de miedo. La posibilidad de no verla de nuevo lo atemorizaba, y no deseaba que ésta fuera la última vez. Astoria le regaló una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí—comentó despreocupadamente, pero James creyó ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como si fuera un desconocido rayo de sol pasando a través de las hojas — ¿Mañana, a esta hora?—preguntó, y el castaño, como si fuera un idiota, asintió con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Daphne le hizo una breve seña de despedida antes de que su hermana se reuniera con ella, y, en la lejanía, se rieran y echaran broma como dos jóvenes enamoradas. Una parte de él deseaba que fuera así.

Se quedó allí, observando el río y los turistas pasar, hasta que el plomizo cielo cayó sobre él, empapándolo. Las personas sacaban paraguas, y las desprevenidas o no acostumbradas al lluvioso clima de Inglaterra corrían a los negocios y edificios para refugiarse. Pero él se quedó allí, con el cabello chorreándole y con, todavía, la sonrisa en el rostro. Su madre lo mataría, sí, pero por una vez no le importó.

« ¿No es raro tener una atracción o enamorarse de una persona 24 años mayor que tú?» se preguntó, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea. Por ahora eran amigos, pero si progresaba a algo más (un poquito bastante de su alma deseaba que fuera así), no le importaba, puesto que el amor no tenía edad. ¿No era bonito solamente amar a una persona, independientemente de su aspecto o edad, y que lo dos compartieran momentos únicos? Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, el joven castaño empezó a caminar lentamente a la estación del metro, sacando miradas extrañas de los transeúntes, quienes observaban con intriga la sonrisa en su cara.

Desde ese momento, James Potter cayó perdidamente enamorado de Astoria Greengrass, y ella de él. Aunque todavía no lo supieran.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por primera vez en toda su vida, James no quería ir a Hogwarts.

Unos días antes les habían entregado las debidas lechuzas, a él y a sus hermanos: Albus recibió sonriente la expectativa de un cuarto año y Lily saltó emocionada por ya poder ir a Hogsmeade. Pero el mayor de todos sólo vio la carta con aburrimiento, y ni siquiera la abrió. Sus padres lo miraron con preocupación: cada año, siempre era él el que recibía con mayor entusiasmo la nueva carta.

—James, cariño, ¿te pasa algo?—preguntó Ginny con preocupación. El muchacho negó suavemente con la cabeza. En realidad, sí le pasaba algo: no quería alejarse de Londres y de Astoria. Desde aquél día en el que se conocieron, él y ella habían estado arreglando salidas y paseos por toda la ciudad. James le enseñó la Torre de Londres, el Museo Británico, el Museo de Ciencias (los dos se rieron mucho de las cosas que los muggles inventaban), el Museo de Historia Natural, La Galería de Arte Nacional (Astoria observó maravillada las pinturas), la Abadía de Westminster, los parques y Los Jardines de Kew. Cada vez que hacían ese tipo de "excursiones", siempre terminaban en un café, tomando alguna bebida y compartiendo un postre, entre risas y bromas, con la brisa veraniega acariciando sus rostros, aunque se notaba que empezaba a tornarse fresca. La salida favorita del muchacho era cuando pasaron cerca del Royal Albert Music Hall, y algunos estudiantes de la universidad se pusieron a tocar, interpretando alegres sinfonías y lentos valses. James amaba salir con ella, y todos los días inventaban un nuevo paseo para recorrer. Para cubrir todas estas salidas, y no mentirles directamente a sus padres, el mayor de los Potter decía que "todavía seguía hablando con Astoria". Ahora que terminaban las vacaciones, ya no se repetirían más, y aunque volviera a ver a sus amigos y familiares, no se alegraba mucho.

—Voy a ir un rato a la ciudad—avisó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa. Ginny le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Harry; Albus y Lily intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

—James, hijo… ¿hay algo que quieras hablar con nosotros?—preguntó su padre. El castaño negó con la cabeza, entornando los ojos. Iría a ver a Astoria, al menos para pasear con ella una vez más, puesto que el resto de los días que quedaban seguramente serían para ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar las cosas que necesitaría para su sexto curso—Tu madre y yo—siguió el pelinegro, antes de que el muchacho se fuera—hemos notado que últimamente sales mucho. ¿Hay algún problema… o incomodidad? Sé que tal vez te sientas frustrado por lo de Astoria, que no funciona, pero no te centres en ello. Siempre vas a Londres: ten cuidado, esa ciudad es tóxica—le advirtió, pero el mayor de los hermanos Potter frunció el ceño. Sus padres no sabían de lo que hablaban, no sabían cuánto disfrutaba estar con Astoria, cuánto Londres había hecho por ellos. Una furia inexplicable recorrió su cuerpo, y frunció aún más el entrecejo.

—Voy a la ciudad—dijo firmemente, como si su padre no hubiera dicho nada. Cuando cerró la puerta, desde afuera, una ráfaga de viento vino y cerró la puerta más fuerte de lo que él quería. Caminó entre las calles, dirigiéndose a tomar un autobús para luego agarrar el metro.

El apartamento de Astoria era simple, pero a James le encantaba. Constaba de una sala, una cocina, un baño y una habitación. Tenía la madera pulida y nueva, y las cerámicas decoraban las paredes de la cocina y el baño. Muchas veces los dos, en los días de lluvia y flojera, se quedaban sentados en el sofá, diciendo puras bromas y descubriendo cosas del otro. El día en que se oficializó el divorcio James estuvo allí, con la capa de invisibilidad, y le dibujó a la mujer una carita feliz con la varita, tan discreta que hizo a la castaña sonreír. En un lapso relativamente corto, los dos se habían vuelto algo así como mejores amigos, pero el Potter tenía la esperanza de que fueran algo más.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, después de pasar por sobre los incasables trabajadores y la gente que pululaba en el ajetreado metro, el muchacho se sorprendió de ver la puerta entreabierta. Generalmente la mujer la cerraba, ya que de vez en cuando se divertía haciendo hechizos o visitando a sus amigos, quienes anhelaban saber todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco. Tocó la puerta, pero apenas puso la mano en la madera de ésta, se deslizo y se abrió, rechinando un poco. El pasillo se bañó de la luz que venía del apartamento, creando una banda que se difuminaba al final de la pared. La sorpresa lo invadió cuando observó el apartamento prácticamente vacío, con sólo unas pocas cosas restantes. Le habría dado un infarto si Astoria no hubiera estado en el medio del espacio. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y ver quién era, sonrió.

—James, te tengo una gran noticia—dijo, con la emoción pintando su voz. El muchacho, al ver la expresión risueña que tenía la mujer, calló. No muchas veces podía verla de esa manera, así que esperó a que terminara de hablar— ¡Me mudaré a Hogsmeade! Así podremos vernos cuando vayas—le informó, y al castaño se le esfumaron todas las preocupaciones. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que podría hacer todos los patronus del mundo, y tenía tanta adrenalina que se sentía capaz de atrapar todas las snitchs que pudieran darle. En un impulso, abrazó a Astoria y rio. Luego, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó, sonrojado, de ella, pero apenas se apresuraba a disculparse vio que la mujer tenía una sonrisa esbozada en la cara. «Aprovecha el momento» se dijo. Como cuando la conoció, acumuló todo el valor que albergaba su corazón Gryffindor, y lo dijo.

—Hey, ya que vas a Hogsmeade…—comenzó, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y desviaba un poco la mirada, aunque podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que Astoria seguía sonriendo— ¿quieres que hagamos una salida a Las Tres Escobas?—preguntó, ya cerrando los ojos. De repente, sintió la mano de ella en su hombro, y se preparó para ser consolado.

—Es una cita—afirmó la mujer, y James abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero a la vez la felicidad recorría su cuerpo como si fuera un componente en conjunto con la sangre—aunque ésta vez, señor _Pérez_, la guía seré yo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Astoria se miró al espejo por centésima vez en el día. Su cabello castaño estaba arreglado perfectamente, cayendo en delicados y hermosos rizos chocolate. Sus ojos y sus labios resaltaban en su rostro aún más pálido por el invierno, las irises de sus orbes pareciendo un recuerdo hermoso de una primavera lejana. Un agradable fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea, y los copos de nieve que caían lentamente por la ventana reflectaban una sombra que se mezclaba con la madera de la pared. Llevaba un suéter color crema, unos pantalones gruesos, unas botas para nieve y un gorro crema también, que no se atrevía a quitárselo porque de seguro su cabello se despeinaría. Observó su figura y se preguntó si estaría lo suficientemente presentable para James.

«Actúas como una niña enamorada» se dijo, pero su cerebro, extrañamente, no le vio lo malo a ello. Más bien se sonrió a sí misma mientras dejaba el espejo y se iba a la sala, donde la chimenea iluminaba cálidamente el lugar. Se sentó en el sofá, mientras esperaba a que James llegara. Movía nerviosamente los dedos de las manos y los pies. Inconscientemente, tomó su varita y empezó a juguetear con ella entre los dedos. Se preguntó si realmente vendría, y el miedo creció cada vez que los minutos pasaban.

A veces, aunque ella no quería, se preguntaba realmente si James la consideraba una amiga. Ella ya era una mujer, 24 años mayor que él y divorciada, incluso con un hijo. El castaño era joven, activo, guapo e inocente. Ella no dudaba que habría más de una chica en Hogwarts enamorada de él, e incluso ese pensamiento la perseguía y la incordiaba. Amaba cada momento que pasaba con el Potter, y cuando le dibujó una carita feliz en apoyo el día que oficializaron el divorcio, Astoria se dio cuenta que sentía el mismo sentimiento en su pecho que había sentido cuando era joven y salía con Draco. Cuando le dijo lo de Las Tres Escobas, le pareció demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Suspiró mientras avivaba el fuego. Incluso si lo de ellos dos se daba, ¿cómo reaccionaría la familia de James? ¿El amor se extinguiría entre ellos dos? Además, el miedo de la mortalidad la perseguía. Le quitaba al muchacho la posibilidad de vivir toda una vida casado, puesto que al ser mayor, ella moriría primero. Sentía miedo también de lo que opinarían los amigos del castaño, y se imaginaba los comentarios como si realmente los estuviera oyendo. El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se apresuró a apagar el fuego con un movimiento de la varita y abrir la puerta. Fuera, estaba James, y tenía la bufanda y el abrigo lleno de nieve. Astoria rio, mientras el muchacho bufaba. Los copos de nieve que entraban a la casa se entretejían en el cabello chocolate de ella, pareciendo un decorado en vez de un accidente, resaltando en el oscuro color. La mujer agarró una chaqueta. Luego se dio cuenta del bulto que James cargaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con curiosidad, mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba al blanquecino paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Los adornos de Navidad decoraban todo el pueblo y las luces amarillentas que brillaban alegremente en las casas convertían la nieva acumulado en granos de oro. El cabello se le llenó aún más de copos de nieve, y los rizos terminaban en una agradable curva chocolate con nieve acumulada en la parte más baja.

—Esto—dijo, extendiendo el bulto y demostrando que era una capa—es nuestro boleto para la diversión—Astoria lo miró con incredulidad—muy bien, ¡se la robé a mi padre! Es una capa de invisibilidad. Podremos pasear por Hogsmeade sin que nadie nos diga nada—dijo, sonriendo. La mujer sintió que la sonrisa verdadera se le borraba y sólo quedaba una cáscara. El muchacho no quería que los vieran—Vamos—la instó, mientras extendía la capa sobre él y desaparecía. Se acercó a donde había estado James, pero cayó en la fría nieve. Frunció el ceño mientras oía una risa.

— ¿Quieres jugar, eh?— murmuró, mientras recogía un puñado de nieve y se concentraba, aguzando el oído para saber de dónde venía la risa del castaño. Lanzó la bola y le dio de lleno al muchacho, ya que cayó en la nieve y se le resbaló la capa. Los pies se le veían en un espacio extraño de nieve, y la mujer aprovechó para lanzarle otra bola de nieve, mientras se reía.

— ¡Ya, muy bien, tú ganas! No quiero llegar a Las Tres Escobas lleno de nieve, de seguro Hannah me echa—dijo, mientras se paraba y se sacudía la húmeda nieve que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Astoria también se paró, sonriendo en simpatía por la mención de la dueña de la taberna: últimamente iba mucho para allá y se quedaba hablando con la antigua Hufflepuff por horas.

—Eso te enseña a no meterte con una mujer—sentenció la castaña, con una sonrisa, olvidando los pensamientos que la habían perturbado minutos antes—y menos antes de una cita contigo—añadió, y los dos se rieron, mientras los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor. De repente una figura salió, oculta detrás de una pared, y los dos magos se atragantaron.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!— gritó y al salir completamente de la oscuridad, la luz le reveló el rostro, mostrando que era un chico de cabello negro, con profundos y exóticos ojos esmeraldas. James abrió la boca en sorpresa, y sus ojos marrones estaban desorbitados.

— ¿A-albus?—preguntó, pero al parecer el más joven seguía celebrando su "descubrimiento".

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡LO SA-BÍA! ¡Ustedes dos están saliendo!—gritó nuevamente, mientras hacía un extraño baile de la victoria. El mayor se chocó la mano con su cara, un poco avergonzado de que su hermano hiciera eso— ¡y tú robaste la capa de papá!

— ¡Albus!—dijo la mujer, reprobando su comportamiento. Lo que en realidad quería era que guardara un poco de silencio, ya que llamaba mucho la atención con sus gritos. El chico se sonrojó un poco, y se disculpó con la mirada.

—Perdone, señorita Greengrass… pero ahora, ¿cómo demonios le diré a Scorpius esto?—se dijo a sí mismo, pero Astoria lo escuchó. Se apresuró a llegar a él y le tocó el hombro, negando con la cabeza, pero con una mirada de furia en el rostro.

—Claro que no, Albus, no se dirá nada de esto a Scorpius ni a ninguna otra persona, ¿entendido?— preguntó, con un tono calmado, pero a la vez peligroso. James respaldaba a Astoria detrás, con la varita en la mano. El pelinegro asintió, y se encogió de hombros, pero luego sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema. Los cubriré. Pero lo de la capa, James, lo hablaremos tú y yo luego—dijo, penetrando sus ojos esmeraldas en los pardos de su hermano. Luego le sonrió a la mujer, y se fue camino a Honeydukes, donde seguro estarían Rose o Scorpius.

—Albus es tan inteligente que es anormal—dijo, y luego James enarcó una de sus cejas y sonrió pícaramente— ¿Vamos entonces a la cita, sin hermanos molestos que hagan extraños bailes de la victoria?— preguntó, extendiendo su mano. Astoria la tomó, y el muchacho, sorpresivamente, la abrazó. El cuerpo del castaño estaba mucho más caliente que el suyo, y como él era más alto, la cubría completamente. La mujer sonrió, mientras buscaba la mano de él y la entrelazaba con la suya.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Y luego vino lo de la pierna, sí, no me lo recuerdes—dijo James, rodando los ojos en la oscuridad, apenas vio que la boca de ella se abría. Luego soltó una risa, mientras el muchacho se sonrojaba, de nuevo.

—Bueno, ya deberíamos volver, seguro se preguntan dónde estará el cumpleañero—comentó la castaña, mientras se paraba y la cabellera castaña se separaba de la suave grama, demostrando que se le habían quedado un par de hojas entrelazadas en ella. La figura de ella se veía como una sombra oscura ante la suave luz platinada de la luna, que empezaba a salir por el este, y sus hombros desnudos temblaron ante la ráfaga de aire veraniego, con una pizca de fresco. Notando esto, con la preocupación nublando sus ojos, James se paró rápidamente y la abrazó por detrás, dándole de su calor.

—Albus nos dijo que se encargaría de eso—recordó el joven, pero la Slytherin negó con la cabeza.

—No le podemos pedir tanto a Albus cuando está con Scorpius— le advirtió Astoria, mientras se separaba del cuerpo del castaño. Los dos caminaron en el campo, silenciosamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No había sido muy fácil realizar el noviazgo, y necesitó de una noche en vela confesando las preocupaciones del otro para que pudieran estar seguros. Las estrellas seguían iluminando el camino, y un brazo de la Vía Láctea atravesaba el cielo nocturno, una vista preciosa, como había mencionado la mujer. Las luces de la casa veraniega de los Potter brillaban cada vez más cerca, y la mujer le hizo una señal a James para que entrara primero, pero una voz interrumpió el hermoso y pacífico silencio, que sólo era cortado por el silbido de la brisa.

— ¡Aleja tu maldita mano de mi madre, Potter!—gritó Scorpius, sacando la varita rápidamente. Albus los miró con alarma y detuvo a su novio, quien tenía una mirada salvaje en sus ojos grises. Los orbes esmeraldas del joven Potter gritaron por ayuda, pero James parecía paralizado.

—No son los únicos que les gusta salir por el paisaje—comentó con sarcasmo, y el chico rubio que detenía se volvió hacia él con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡Con razón dabas excusas tan estúpidas! ¡Tu madre cree que te estoy haciendo bobo!—gritó el Malfoy, sorprendiendo a los tres. Hacía tal escándalo que Rose, junto a Hugo y Lily salieron, a ver qué pasaba. Las pelirrojas abrieron la boca en sorpresa, sólo que en la última los ojos brillaron con malicia, y el chico se encogió de hombros, aunque tenía un rastro de sorpresa.

—James Sirius Potter, ¡¿qué demonios es éste escándalo?!—gritó Ginny, saliendo de la casa, y luego haciendo una gigantesca exclamación de sorpresa. Miró alternativamente entre Astoria y su hijo. La mujer castaña le sonrió nerviosamente, saludando temblorosamente. La pelirroja murmuró un par de cosas, llamando la atención de su esposo — ¡Esto es tu culpa!— le gritó al pobre Harry, que aún no se enteraba de lo que pasaba— ¡si no hubieras hecho ese tonto plan nunca se hubieran conocido! ¡Mi pequeño fue engañado por esa… esa zorra pedófila!—gritó histérica, apuntando a la mujer castaña. Por supuesto, era evidente para todos que habían estado juntos, por las hojas sus cabellos. James se enojó, pero Scorpius se le volteó, más enojado que una furia.

—¡¿Cómo le has dicho a mi madre?!—gritó, apuntándole con la varita y recitando un hechizo. Albus hizo un gesto de tragedia, y el mayor de los Potter pudo observar a la cantidad titánica de primos que tenía asomados en las ventanas, viendo el espectáculo. Hugo rodó los ojos, más la pelirroja de su edad se frotó las manos, como haciendo las cuentas. La primogénita de Ron Weasley seguía impresionada y paralizada con la sorpresa.

—Con Daphne fue mucho más fácil—murmuró Astoria, mientras observaba cómo Fred II hacía un cartel de "Round 1", y James maldecía la estupidez de sus primos y familia. Luego se acercó hacia ella y le susurró en el oído.

—Es que mi familia es especial—comentó, mientras la abrazaba. Se oyó un grito indignado de Ginny, y un hechizo saltó por el aire. Hermione se asomó por la ventana y veía todo con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras llamaba a su esposo, pero él solamente comía con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. La Slytherin sonrió.

—Sí, pero será más difícil con Draco. Imagínate su expresión al saber que lo reemplacé por un _Potter_—dijo pícaramente, y James palideció un poco, pero luego le sonrió.

—Ahora estamos bajo la luz de las estrellas— dijo, y un hechizo pasó por encima de él—y los encantamientos—agregó, agachándose— y sé que ha valido la pena todo por lo que hemos pasado, _Anna_—completó con una sonrisa, acercándosele y juntando sus frentes, ignorando todo el escándalo alrededor de ellos, como si en ese momento fueran las únicas personas en el mundo, y las estrellas brillaran sólo para ellos.

—Por supuesto que sí, James_ Pérez_ —contestó Astoria, juntando sus labios mientras se apegaba más a él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Fran!_

¹En Londres, el metro es llamado "Subway" (Subterráneo) así que cuando los londinenses dicen "voy para el metro" dicen "I'm going to subway"

²En muchos de los trenes de Londres los asientos, en vez de repartirse en filas, se distribuyen en cuadros que forman dos asientos, al frente dos, al lado una fila, etcétera.


End file.
